


Smoking Mirrors

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: 12 days of Wincestmas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	Smoking Mirrors

Lips sliding against each other, the soft skin catching despite its slickness,  
those are the kisses that taste like home.  
The rumbled sheets become storyteller - of a love that burned and burned and burned  
but the taste of smoke will be your only proof.

They will celebrate our love with fireworks; never knowing that they will never be as bright  
as the smile that graced your face last night.  
I think of my mouth on you, the words I want to brand into your skin  
so that you’ll never forget me.

(Let’s look at your story and see what you got)

shared blood, two hearts beating in sync, a boy who breathes with your lungs  
you inhale deeply so he can taste the smoke  
an unconventional story of falling in love with a mirror  
that is dressed in fumes - a perfect reflection of your imperfect self


End file.
